


Tenerife Sea

by brightasstars



Category: Queen of Air and Darkness - Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, First year marriage, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Alec and Magnus take a small vacation with their kids for their first anniversary
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020, Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge





	Tenerife Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tarot Fic Challenge - Prompt Card "The Lovers" 
> 
> Warning: Queen of Air and Darkness spoilers - The marriage memories are the ones of the book.  
> As it is in the books, Alec has blue eyes and Magnus is taller than Alec.
> 
> Some of the words they say to each other are taken from the song "Tenerife Sea", Ed Sheeran.  
> You can listen to it, as this song has inspired me to write this.
> 
> Happy Anniversary Alec and Magnus

Everything is perfect. 

Tomorrow is their anniversary, they are on the beach, and Alec is struggling to stand inside the small tent Magnus has planted right on the shore.

Magnus could have made it larger and more comfortable, but Max and Rafe have insisted that it would have been fun to be smashed together inside their sleeping bags.

He wants to change his shirt since he is still wearing his black sweater.

He picks up his deep blue one from the small bag they have carried with them and buttons it up, slowly.

One year. 

One year ago he had been finally allowed to ask Magnus to marry him, down on his knees, with his heart stammering as if they hadn't already been living together for five years. 

Magnus is waiting for him on the water's edge, sprawled on the blanket, playing with Max and Rafe.

He's smiling. 

An unusual candor expands on his skin, under the silver light of the full moon, and his golden eyes are sparkling, as just as the glimmering reflexes on the surface of the water. 

They had got married on the beach, near the ocean, and Alec had thought that it would have been nice to have a night on the shore again.

This ocean's water is different, though. 

It's a lighter blue, probably because here, in Tenerife, even the sky never gets that dark as it does in New York.

And the color reflects on the waves.

Magnus is dressed in blue too, laughing wholeheartedly as Rafe throws a fistful of sand in Max's hair, making him growl.

The boys are playing a warlock memory game and Max is blatantly cheating, changing the images on the cards every time Rafe gets it right.

Alec walks slowly toward them, he's barefoot and the sand it's cold under the soles of his feet.

The grains slip and slither beneath his toes.

Magnus is so lost in watching his children play, that he doesn’t notice him coming and kneeling beside him.

He jumps as Alec kisses him gently on the temple.

He turns and looks at him fondly, with so much love in his eyes that Alec still can’t believe that he can have this. Just for himself.

Alec’s skin is almost pearly and that blinding whiteness makes his blue eyes stand out, like two glistening gems.

Though they are not shining because of the moon, they shine for Magnus, only for him.

Magnus is still staring at him.

“ _You look so beautiful in this light, it brings out the blue in your eyes. This Tenerife Sea looks amazing on you, Alexander"_ , he whispers.

This time Magnus’ lips brush Alec’s ones, feathery. 

Then Max whines, the sand is in his hair again.

_“Hey man, take it easy with that sand. His eyes are precious. And you…”,_ Alec says pointing Max with his forefinger, _“…stop cheating_. _Fair play. Remember?”_

Max shrugs playfully, pouts and nods.

Alec sits beside Magnus, his legs are so long that his knees overstep his chin and mouth, as he drags them up against his chest.

_“Can we stay tomorrow too?”,_ Rafe asks.

They both nod.

Max lets out a small gasp of joy.

They have waited long enough before they could be able to concede themselves and the kids a small break.

It has been a long and hard year.

Alec has worked assiduously to build up this alliance, to distribute roles and responsibilities, and, to defend this new, fragile reality. Since their allegiances have been doubling day by day, all around the world’s Institutes, he and Magnus had to travel a lot, and the kids have been staying with Maryse.

The kids raise from the blanket and run toward the ocean. 

Rafe undresses quickly, discarding each piece of his clothing and leaving it on the wet cool sand.

Max is already in his briefs and he is stretching his arms toward his brother.

Rafe smiles, then bends down a little and grabs him just under his low waist.

Max is scared of swimming in the water when it is so dark, when he can’t see what’s underneath, but Rafe makes him swirl around, letting only his feet diving in, and he never lessens his grip.

_“It’s surprising how much he acts as you do, Alec.”_

_“Sometimes I fear he's too overprotective with Max.”_

_“Aren’t you with me? With us?”_ , Magnus smiles and rolls some of Alec’s black locks around his fingers.

Alec drops his gaze and sighs because he is. He knows that he is.

_“It’s a good thing, Alec. To know and see that they have each other like this. Being loved and cared for is something that strengthens us, it doesn’t make us weak.”_

_“These will be good memories to carry when Rafe and I won’t be here with you two anymore.”_

Magnus looks at Alec and nods.

They don’t often talk about what will be. Not anymore. 

They don't even talk about death anymore, not after Alec has almost lost Magnus just before their marriage.

From then onwards, they have lived each day as if it was the last one. 

Sharing their love without restraints, cherishing every single moment they could spend together.

They both know, and they want it anyway. 

They had made this decision years ago on that roof, that they were worth it.

And this conviction, this feeling hasn't changed.

It still feels the same.

The love they feel for each other is worth everything and even more.

The boys have fallen asleep.

Max is wrapped around Rafe's, with his arms tightened around his brother's back, even if they are too short to enclose him.

Rafe is afraid of the night, he still has nightmares sometimes, and feeling Max's skin against his own helps him sleep.

Quiet music is coming from a faraway mundane beach.

_“Dance with me?”_ , Alec askes, then takes Magnus' hand and twirls him into his arms.

A smile spreads across Magnus's beautiful face. 

His hand brushes Alec's cheek as he wraps his arms around his neck, drawing their chests closer.

Alec presses his lips on Magnus' ear and murmurs softly, _"Your eyes are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Should this be the last thing I see, I want you to know it's enough for me, 'cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need. I'm so in love with you, Magnus. So in love."_

Magnus slides his hand on the collar of Alec's shirt, clutching it into his palms and sets his cheek on Alec's temple.

They continue to dance, shuffling their feet into the sand as time passes.

Then Magnus moves his head and bows just that little bit to catch Alec's lips with his own. 

The kiss continues slow, languid, long, and passionate.

They hear a grunt coming from the entangled form on the blanket.

_"Dads? Is it midnight?"_

_"Yes, boys, well past midnight_.", Magnus answers.

_"Happy First Year, dads. We love you._ ", the kids mutter sleepily and return to their dreams again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me Malec prompts on tumblr at @brightsasstars  
> or send me numbered prompts from this list: https://brightasstars.tumblr.com/post/619981178288619520/fanfiction-trope-mash-up


End file.
